


Day 6

by ttttjay



Series: Aaron week 2017 [4]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:04:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttttjay/pseuds/ttttjay
Summary: Aaron Week Day 6: Write a fluffy scene between your favourite Aaron ship.





	Day 6

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Zo'e for looking at all the fics this week at such short notice x

Aaron spent a couple of months getting headaches and having trouble seeing especially when he was watching TV or driving. In the end, he had to book an appointment for an eye test, which confirmed he needed glasses.

He stood in front of a wall of frames with a 'customer assistant’ who was meant to be helping him but just succeeded in making him more annoyed. In the end, he asked for 10 minutes to be left alone, giving him the chance to have a look at a few that he liked. 

Robert had meant to come with him, but in the end, wasn't able to make it. It was a Sunday morning, and his husband was still in bed, but Aaron decided he needed the help. So, taking out his phone and fiddling with the settings so he could take a photo of himself, this took him a few minutes as it was not something he usually did. 

Taking the first picture and sent with the message, ‘What do you think?' He waited a few moments, ‘They're alright, what else is there?' was the response he got back. Okay, this could work, trying on a few different pairs with messages going back and forth. 

After a few pictures have been sent Robert sends him one of the photos back with a message saying, ‘Try this pair again but smile this time,’ Aaron frowns at the request but does it anyway. As he holds the camera up and snaps the picture he catches a glimpse of someone behind him turning, he sees Robert and realises he has been making his way to the shop while exchanging messages.

“Hi, seemed like you needed some help,” Robert says with a smile. Aaron looks adorable in the black-rimmed glasses especially with the stickers still on the lenses.

"Yeah well, shopping never was my strong point," Aaron replied, "Are you going to help or are you just going to stand there."

At this point, Robert takes the opportunity to get Aaron to try as many on as he can get away with. That is until Aaron gets bored and just a bit embarrassed at the way Robert keeps looking at him. 

They finally pick a pair, that they will have to come and pick up in a few days, but Robert loves Aaron's new look.

**Author's Note:**

> [I'm on Tumblr come say Hi x](https://ttttjay.tumblr.com)


End file.
